Réels ?
by Carotte des Neiges
Summary: Il y a cinq ans, c'était la fin de la révolte. Snow est mort. Mais à Panem, le temps s'est arrêté. Les choses se corsent d'autant plus lorsque Katniss et les autres vont apprendre qu'ils ne sont que des personnages de fiction et tomber nez à nez avec les acteurs qui les incarnent. Dans un monde où leur épilogue n'existe pas, ils vont devoir à nouveau lutter pour leur fin heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire, c'est un petit geste qui me touche déjà ! En avant pour un petit blabla d'introduction ^^**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfiction, un projet en parallèle à mon roman, que j'entreprends surtout pour le fun. J'ai eu cette idée de faire mélanger les univers – les livres et les films, les personnages et les acteurs les incarnants dans la vraie vie – en regardant Once Upon a Time (ça n'a quasiment rien à voir,** _ **quasiment**_ **haha). Je n'ai pas vraiment de trame à l'histoire, j'écris principalement comme bon me semble, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas alors à me faire des retours (** _ **review**_ **il me semble que cela s'appelle sur ce site), ça m'aide** **ra** **beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Arrière, avant, arrière, avant ! » Les guêpes tueuses se mirent à bourdonner, et on les entendait qui s'envolent. « Arrière, avant, arrière, avant ! » Au moment où le couteau s'enfonça dans le vide, Katniss repoussa la branche le plus loin possible. Le nid buta plusieurs fois contre des branches plus basses, fit une chute dans le vide pendant un laps de temps qui parut être une éternité, et finit par se briser au sol, libérant toutes les guêpes enragées sur le groupe des Carrières qui sommeillait en bas. Ce qui devait être une libération pour Katniss se changea vite en une vision d'horreur : en un flash, les Carrières laissèrent place à la petite sœur de la tribut féminine du Douze.

\- Prim ?! Prim ! Non ! Pr...

\- Katniss !

En quelques secondes, Primrose Everdeen se retrouva défigurée par les guêpes tueuses. Elle se débattait avec acharnement, comme si cela suffisait à chasser les insectes mortels qui se déchaînaient sur elle. Elle hurla sa sœur à l'aide alors que son souffle s'estompait peu à peu.

\- Katniss...

Cette dernière en resta muette d'épouvante, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, incapable de respirer. Paralysée. Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de l'être faiblard pris au piège. Ses muscles étaient crispés, bouger lui était infaisable. Elle voulait lui venir en aide mais ça lui était impossible. Katniss hurla le prénom de sa sœur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, seulement une douleur féroce dans la gorge. Elle tenta de s'aggriper à une faible branche, la vue bloquée sur le corps de Primrose désormais sans vie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son souffle reprit doucement, saccadé. Sa salive retrouva son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche sèche, et lorsqu'elle put enfin crier, le corps de Primrose explosa.

\- Prim !

Katniss se redressa brusquement, haletante, tremblante, en sueur. Elle essuya ses yeux, pour éclaircir sa vue. Doucement, son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler à flots sur son visage à mesure qu'elle reprenait conscience de la réalité : Katniss était dans le district Douze, Katniss n'était plus dans l'arène, Katniss n'avait pas tué Primrose, Katniss s'était battue pour elle mais Katniss n'a pas réussi à la garder en vie. Prim était morte. Il y avait cinq ans.

Ces pensées firent ressurgir ce douloureux souvenir à la surface. Elle s'en remémora, malgré elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la veille : les parachutes, l'explosion, le pan de chemise qui dépasse, les bombes. Elles lui en amenèrent d'autres : celui des tributs tombés, celui des victimes de son arc, celui de toutes les personnes assassinées lors de la révolte, innocentes ou non. Une douleur lui arracha la poitrine. Elle hurla, du plus profond de son être, essayant de chasser ces cauchemars vivants, d'un cri rauque et déchirant la nuit, réveillant sans doute quelques habitants du voisinage au passage.

Malgré les années qui avaient passé depuis la chute de Snow et la fin de la révolte, les souvenirs hantaient toujours les nuits de Katniss. Ils se faisaient plus rares, mais étaient toujours aussi violents. La perte de Prim, elle, était restée douloureuse, mais Katniss avait réussi à se reconstruire tant bien que mal sur les ruines de son coeur brisé. Réveillé par celle-ci, Buttercup feula mais vint tout de même se placer entre les jambes de sa désormais maîtresse pour l'apaiser. C'était devenu un vieux chat : ses déplacements se faisaient plus lents, son corps était vite fatigué. Ce qui terrifiait Katniss à présent, c'était de voir le dernier lien qui la reliait à sa sœur s'éteindre lui aussi. Katniss le chérissait, malgré son dégoût pour lui toujours inchangé. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer, mais l'animal fit un bond hors du lit. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, Katniss décida de ne pas lui courir après, mais plutôt d'aller boire un verre d'eau tiède et calmer ses esprits. En ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, elle entendit sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir timidement. Elle se figea.

\- Katniss ? fit une voix hésitante. Katniss, tu es réveillée ?

 _Peeta_... Il venait la réconforter, comme toujours, même en pleine nuit. Il venait souvent lorsqu'il entendait du bruit chez Katniss. Celui-ci entra et monta les escaliers délicatement, en prenant le plus grand soin pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet.

\- Katniss... Je t'ai entendu crier...

Les larmes remontèrent dans les yeux de Katniss à la vue de son compagnon.

\- Oh Katniss…

Peeta s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Prim est morte... Encore une fois... Ma faute...

\- Calme toi, ça va... Ça va aller Katniss. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Oh Peeta...

Peeta enlaça longuement la jeune fille en larmes, lui chuchotant des mots doux afin de la rassurer. Il la raccompagna dans sa chambre, lui donna à boire puis tenta de la recoucher.

\- Prim…

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, il s'agit simplement d'un chapitre d'introduction pour replonger dans l'histoire. Les premiers chapitres sont assez courts, mais je pense que le plus intéressant viendra plus tard, à suivre ! J'espère donc que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Devant le cinéma, la foule était en délire : les fans comme les journalistes et les photographes s'acharnaient sur les grilles de sécurité et hurlaient le nom des stars qui longeaient le tapis rouge. «Jennifer !» et «Josh !» revenaient le plus souvent, on entendait également beaucoup de «Willow !» et de «Liam !». Les flashs d'appareils éblouissaient également toute la masse humaine présente. Certains acteurs cédaient aux rapides interviews improvisées, les autres prenaient la pose devant les photographes. La foule se déchaîna de plus belle lorsque la grande Jennifer Lawrence pointa enfin le bout de ses escarpins sur le tapis. Celle-ci était radieuse, portant une robe rouge éclatante et s'affichant aux bras de son petit ami Matt. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire à la foule avant de pénétrer dans le cinéma, tandis que la foule continuait de hurler. La _Mockingjay week_ promettait d'être phénoménale.

On était en novembre 2020, à Los Angeles, cinq ans après la fin de la saga Hunger Games au cinéma. Toute l'équipe de la série avait décidé de se réunir une nouvelle et dernière fois pendant une semaine, pour continuer à faire vivre le phénomène qu'elle était devenue. Tous les cinémas partenaires du monde diffuseront les quatre films en marathon, tous les soirs. Les billets s'étaient vendus en un temps record et les séances affichaient toutes complet. Des soirées spéciales seront organisées, des signatures de livres, des dédicaces de DVD, réunions, interviews et rencontres avec les fans auront lieu à travers le monde, l'exposition Hunger Games était même de retour. L'euphorie était définitivement au rendez-vous.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Je rêve de vous voir depuis des années ! cria-t-on.

\- Ahah !

Sam Claflin posa pour un dernier selfie avec les fans, affichant une jolie grimace comme il savait tant bien les faire, avant de se diriger en compagnie de sa femme et de ses deux enfants vers la grande salle du cinéma, salle où sera inaugurée la Mockingjay week avec la projection du premier marathon. Sam, dernier arrivé, prit place sur la scène avec le reste de l'équipe tandis que les applaudissement commencèrent à résonner dans la salle et que Francis Lawrence, le réalisateur des trois derniers opus, prit la parole.

\- Wow ! C'est incroyable, c'est dingue ! (Des cris commencèrent à fuser.) Merci à tous pour votre accueil, merci d'être venus. Vous êtes toujours au top, même après ces quelques années. (Une nouvelle vague de cris et de sifflements.) J'aimerais remercier chacun de vous, les fans, mais aussi toute l'équipe Hunger Games, les acteurs ici présents, ainsi que le super staff qui agit derrière l'écran, pour leur contribution au film. Bonne Mockingjay week à tous !

La salle applaudit de plus belle à la fin du discours. Pleins de «Merci» ou «Je vous aime !» fusèrent ici et là, certains fans en avaient même les larmes aux yeux, mais le fait que tout le monde parlait en même temps créa un raffût qui ne s'atténua que lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place au film. La Mockingjay week officiellement fut entamée.

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre ! Si vous ne l'avez pas bien compris, ce chapitre se passe dans notre vraie vie à nous. L'histoire se déroulera dans les deux mondes (celui de Panem et le nôtre), je vais alterner les deux points de vue, vous verrez pourquoi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Mes chers membres du Conseil de gouvernement, vaillants combattants de la révolution, et anciens Vainqueurs des Jeux de la faim.

Katniss grimaça en entendant cette dernière mention, six mots qui ne firent que lui rappeler le sombre passé qu'elle essayait de refouler jour après jour. Peeta, toujours aussi attentionné, lui prit la main discrètement afin de l'apaiser.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez connaissance de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous convoqués ici aujourd'hui.

\- Allez droit au but, Madame la Présidente, lança Johanna Mason.

La Présidente Paylor esquissa un sourire, appréciant le caractère toujours aussi bien forgé de l'ancienne gagnante du District sept.

\- Bien. Comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer, nous faisons face à un phénomène pour le moins étrange, et surtout inexplicable. Quelqu'un souhaite faire son propre compte rendu de la situation avant que je n'entame un discours plus formel ?

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, chacun n'osant aborder de vif la question qui dérangeait, tant celle-ci était inconfortable. Paylor elle-même dissimulait sa gêne. Katniss ne put retenir son mal-être plus longtemps. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Peeta sur sa droite, qui l'encouragea à prendre la parole d'un discret hochement de tête. Elle n'osa cependant pas hausser le ton. Ce qui devait constituer l'introduction d'une discussion des plus importantes se transforma en un simple murmure à peine audible :

\- C'est simple pourtant, dit-elle enfin, le temps… s'est arrêté.

Katniss termina sa phrase en baissant la tête. Toute la détermination et les flammes qui brûlaient en elle lors de la dernière révolution semblaient avoir disparu, laissant place à une fille du feu en cendres. La pièce restait aussi silencieuse qu'avant l'intervention de Katniss. La Présidente attendit que celle-ci relève la tête pour l'encourager à continuer d'un sourire maladroit, ce qu'elle fit timidement.

\- Cela fait cinq ans que rien ne bouge, cinq ans que la situation n'a pas évolué d'un pouce, que chaque jour semble se répéter à l'infini. On continue de compter les jours dans le vide. (Elle marqua une pause.) J'ai... l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et tout le monde, à mon avis, l'a remarqué.

\- Lacey, la fille de ma voisine, est censée avoir vingt ans aujourd'hui, or son physique n'a pas du tout changé depuis ! lança enfin Plutarch, le nouveau secrétaire aux communications, inquiet pour sa peau.

\- Mon bébé..., commença Annie, mon bébé !

Celle-ci hurla, s'affolant, et s'élança hors de la salle de réunion récupérer son fils jusqu'alors surveillé par un garde dans la salle de jeu. Celui-ci, supposé être âgé de cinq ans, avait toujours son corps de nourrisson. Effectivement, il était temps de tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

Dans la salle de réunion, la Présidente reprit la parole :

\- Ici aussi, au cœur même du gouvernement, rien ne se passe. Toutes les propositions de lois, réformes, quoi qu'on fasse, rien n'aboutit. La situation reste figée malgré tous nos efforts. Je m'inquiète autant que tout le monde, rassurez-vous.

\- Votre dernière phrase est ironiquement paradoxale, Madame la Présidente, ria Gale, chargé de la police nationale. (Katniss lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne remarqua pas et continua.) Tout Panem tremble, on angoisse tous. (Gale se leva d'un bond en frappant la table de son poing pour se donner de la contenance.) Le temps s'est arrêté Madame ! N'essayez pas de nous _rassurer_ , gardez cela pour votre peuple du Capitole.

Paylor s'efforçait de garder un visage calme et neutre, mais l'angoisse la rongeait intérieurement. Celle-ci resta muette un instant, elle réfléchit. Peeta intervint, calmement :

\- Madame la Présidente, vous nous avez tous réunis ici... Ce n'est pas avec le but que nous continuions de débattre de ce que tout le monde n'ignore plus, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez quelque chose de particulier à nous faire entendre, faites-le, je vous prie.

L'esquisse d'un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de Paylor. Un des nouveaux ministres de Paylor tenta de prendre la parole :

\- Madame la Présidente...

\- Madame la Présidente, coupa Plutarch, le moment est-il venu de présenter la découverte de monsieur Beetee Latier au grand jour ?

Paylor analysa les visages de l'assemblée, puis se tourna vers Beetee.

\- Oui, faites-donc.

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre ! J'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'auteur concernant les personnalités de chaque personnage, mais cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas lu le livre, j'ai donc dû oublié des détails ou confondu d'autres. Je viens aussi de lire une magnifique fanfic sur Hunger Games intitulée ''Les mesures inimaginables'' par Ever-Lyo qui m'a profondément touchée, aussi il m'arrive parfois de ne même plus faire la distinction entre le livre et la fanfic haha je pourrais peut-être confondre des éléments, et intégrer des trucs qui viennent de la fanfic et non du livre, mais je ferais tout pour éviter cela. Ainsi, s'il y a des incohérences dans mon texte, ça sera probablement dû à ce genre d'étourderie de ma part et je m'en excuse d'avance ! J'ai choisi d'intégrer le personnage de Gale au gouvernement parce que j'avais envie qu'il soit à cette réunion (juste pour mon plaisir personnel, rien de plus haha), et aussi parce que dans ''Les mesures inimaginables'', Gale devient un personnage important dans le gouvernement de Panem, et cette idée est désormais tellement ancrée dans mon cerveau que je ne peux imaginer Gale autrement. Enfin, je tiens à remercier family-business pour sa review (ma première !) qui m'a fait très plaisir. Merci si vous avez lu tout ce blabla, mes commentaires de fin de chapitre vont finir par devenir plus longs que le chapitre en lui-même xD N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

\- Notre chère Suzanne Collins : en 2008 est sorti le premier livre de votre saga Hunger Games, grimpant très rapidement au rang best-seller et, douze ans après, l'engouement des fans est toujours aussi fort. C'est devenu un véritable phénomène ! Dites-moi, comment vivez-vous cette _folie_ Hunger Games ?

\- C'est vrai que le temps passe très vite ! Je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai appris que mon livre était arrivé au top des classements de vente. C'était impressionnant. Depuis les films, tout est allé encore plus vite. J'ai pu rencontrer et travailler avec des tas de personnes formidables grâce à cela. Mais pour vous répondre, concrètement, je le vis plutôt bien, je suis toujours derrière mon petit écran à écrire des petites histoires, comme à mon habitude.

\- Les fans sont... affamés, si je puis dire, certains en demandent plus, d'autres écrivent eux-même ce qu'ils appellent des _fanfictions_ tirées de votre œuvre. En avez-vous lu certaines ?

\- On m'en envoie assez régulièrement, mais je ne les lis pas toutes, il y en a tellement ! Mais il faut dire que les fans sont très créatifs et certains textes, parmi ceux que j'ai lus, sont plutôt réussis et très intéressants.

\- Avez-vous considéré écrire une suite, ou une nouvelle œuvre dérivée de l'histoire de Hunger Games ? Un prequel ou un sequel par exemple ?

\- Non, jamais. L'histoire de Katniss commence au début du premier tome et se termine à la fin du dernier. J'ai décidé de laisser mes lecteurs imaginer le reste, le futur de Katniss et de Peeta par exemple. On me le demande souvent d'ailleurs, ce qu'il se passe après, s'ils ont des enfants, etc. Mais je préfère garder tout ça imaginaire.

\- En parlant de cela, avez-vous votre propre idée du futur de Katniss, sa relation avec Peeta, de la suite des événements en général ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire. Je l'imagine simplement continuer de se battre pour vivre malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a dû surmonter, malgré toutes les pertes qu'elle a subies, et tenter de se reconstruire avec Peeta qu'elle est sûre et certaine d'aimer désormais. Pendant la création du dernier tome Mockingjay, je comptais terminer le livre par un épilogue qui mettrait un point final à l'histoire, mais ça ne me paraissait pas être une très bonne idée.

\- Ça aurait pu réjouir un bon nombre de fans j'imagine. Mais sinon, à part ça, avez-vous d'autres projets de romans en cours d'écriture ? Ou d'autres projets en général ?

\- Hum... j'ai effectivement un roman en cours d'écriture, ou plutôt en attente. Je l'ai quasiment terminé.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire davantage ?

\- Haha... c'est encore secret ! Ça me tient à cœur.

\- Je vois ! On a hâte de le découvrir en tout cas ! Enfin, dernière question Madame Collins, comment allez-vous vivre cette Mockingjay week ?

\- J'ai un planning déjà organisé et plutôt chargé à vrai dire. Je vais faire quelques séances de signatures de livres ici et là dans le pays, ainsi que quelques conférences et entrevues. Puis on m'a également invitée à des soirées privées mais je pense que je vais y assister principalement pour la nourriture ! A confirmer ! _(rires)_ Je vais en profiter, tout simplement.

 **Voilàa le quatrième chapitre ! Il n'est pas spécialement intéressant, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas particulièrement l'inspiration pour écrire une interview complète de l'auteur qui n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt pour l'histoire, j'ai donc choisi de m'en tenir qu'à cela. J'ai décidé que dans cette fanfic, Suzanne Collins n'aurait pas écrit d'épilogue à la saga Hunger Games (j'ai une raison particulière de le faire, vous comprendrez pourquoi au cours de l'histoire haha), ainsi ce chapitre est aussi destiné à placer ce petit détail dans l'histoire et dire rapidement pourquoi. Aussi, je me suis permise de donner une personnalité à Suzanne Collins, vu que je ne la connais pas.**

 **Ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir, j'en suis profondément désolée pour le peu de lecteurs qui suivent mon histoire ^^' j'ai trouvé du travail pendant l'été et il m'a pris tout mon temps au point que j'ai presque oublié cette fanfic ! Puis il y a eu la rentrée, la reprise des cours etc (je suis étudiante!) donc j'ai du mettre tous mes projets d'écriture de côté…  
En réalité je n'ai AUCUNE excuse car ce chapitre et les quelques prochains sont déjà écrits depuis un bon bout de temps, j'ai juste eu la flemme de me connecter et de poster, et j'ai fini par oublier… Enfin bref voilàa, comme je suis de bonne humeur je vais également poster le chapitre cinq juste après ! Enjoy ! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

\- Voici ce sur quoi j'ai travaillé durant ces dernières années.

Beetee montra à sa petite assemblée l'énorme machine au centre de la pièce. Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Haymitch, Gale, Plutarch, Dorian (chargée de la sécurité nationale) et Oston (ministre de la défense) découvrirent pour la première fois le laboratoire personnel de travail de Beetee depuis qu'on leur en avait parlé quelques jours auparavant. Katniss serra davantage Buttercup contre sa poitrine, tremblant encore du fait de se trouver si loin sous terre. Les visiteurs explorèrent la pièce des yeux, avant de recentrer leur attention sur la machine en question. La moitié d'entre eux haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Milah, l'assistante de Beetee, prit les devants sur ce dernier et entreprit elle-même le début des explications.

\- Monsieur Latier est le responsable des ondes. Lui et moi gérons toutes les ondes de communication qui traversent Panem, les diffusions, les radiocommunications, satellites, etc.

\- Ça doit être un sacré travail... murmura Peeta. Pourquoi au juste faites-vous cela ?

\- Pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre et repérer les éventuelles anomalies, répondit Beetee d'un ton involontairement hautain.

Celui-ci fit le tour de l'énorme détecteur d'ondes pour sortir un ordinateur qu'il commença à manipuler sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait. Dorian s'impatienta :

\- J'espère que vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps Beetee ! J'ai encore une affaire très importante sur la sécurité des transports qui attend d'être réglée !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, vous allez voir, ça en vaut le coup de vous être déplacée.

\- Quoi que vous fassiez, ça n'aboutira pas, Dorian. La vie s'est arrêtée, vous avez oublié ? s'agaça Johanna.

Il faut dire que Dorian n'était pas la personne la plus appréciée parmi le nouveau gouvernement, mais du temps de Snow, elle faisait un travail remarquable au sein de la rébellion. Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Paylor la nomma à son poste actuel, il n'y avait pas plus qualifié qu'elle. Dorian répondit à Johanna d'un regard noir et s'en alla s'asseoir sur une chaise posée dans un coin, en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- C'est bientôt... fini..., annonça Beetee en réglant les derniers détails. Voilà !

\- Voilà quoi ? fit Gale.

\- Calme-toi mon garçon, lui lança Haymitch.

Un regard électrique s'échangea entre les deux hommes. Beetee semble n'y prêter aucune attention.

\- J'ai à vous montrer certaines données pour le moins étranges.

L'assemblée se pressa devant l'écran en espérant voir et saisir quelque chose aux tableaux d'ondes et aux oscillations incompréhensibles.

\- Je peux concevoir que cela ne vous parle pas. Mmh Milah, allez donc nous chercher de quoi boire, j'ai peur qu'on ne doive rester ici encore un moment.

\- Bien, monsieur.

L'assemblée regarda Milah s'en aller en silence, avant de revenir sur Beetee lorsqu'elle claqua la porte.

\- Bien, reprit-il. Les données que vous voyez ici sur l'ordinateur représentent toutes les ondes de télécommunication qui traversent Panem. Jusqu'ici, vous suivez ? (Chacun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Beetee remit ses lunettes en place d'un coup d'index.) Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le piège temporel dans lequel nous sommes aujourd'hui ait un quelconque rapport avec la machine. Or il y a quelques mois, la machine est tombée en panne. J'ai dû la réparer moi-même et, après restauration, cette courbe est apparue... de nulle part.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de l'index, en direction de l'écran, puis s'interrompit.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? osa finalement Oston formuler tout haut la question que tout le monde se posait silencieusement.

Beetee analysa les visages de tout le monde, hésitant. Il repositionna ses lunettes et reprit enfin la parole :

\- Je vais sûrement passer pour un fou, si je n'en suis pas déjà un, mais... J'ai étudié l'anomalie pendant très longtemps et je pense que... (Il ravala sa salive.) Je pense avoir capté quelque chose venant d'un monde autre que le nôtre. D'après mes nombreuses études dessus, je pense aussi que les deux antennes de la machine que voici pourraient nous permettre de communiquer avec... eux.

La voix de Beetee baissa peu à peu, son discours se finissant en un chuchotement. Le silence plana un moment avant d'être remplacé par les réactions de chacun. Oston, Johanna et Haymitch éclatèrent de rire, Katniss et Plutarch crurent à une mauvaise plaisanterie, Peeta et Gale étaient sceptiques, et Dorian demeura de marbre. Cette dernière, curieuse malgré tout, se leva, s'approcha des autres et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

\- Mon cher Beetee, commença Haymitch en s'essuyant des larmes aux coins des yeux. Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de la dernière expiation, mon ami ?

Il ria de plus belle en se tenant la bedaine.

\- Hatmitch ! cria Peeta. Beetee, vous... vous êtes bien sérieux ?

\- Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître... oui, finit celui-ci dans un souffle. (Il jeta un regard circulaire à ses visiteurs : personne ne savait quoi dire ni comment réagir. Beetee proposa alors :) Je pourrais peut-être tenter d'activer les antennes afin que vous puissiez voir ce qu'il en est.

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta. Il ajusta les deux tiges censées détecter les ondes de Panem de sorte qu'elles soient parfaitement parallèles, puis il appuya sur plusieurs boutons de la machine, et enclencha un compte à rebours depuis son ordinateur.

\- Vous vous foutez de nous, Beetee ? s'énerva Dorian après quelques secondes. Je ne vois rien !

A ce même moment, Milah revint dans la pièce avec une dizaine de tasses sur un plateau. Celle-ci s'avança au centre de la pièce en évitant tant bien que mal le matériel éparpillé au sol, et manqua trébucher sur Buttercup, jusqu'alors caché et endormi aux pieds de Beetee. Une tasse remplie d'un liquide brûlant se déversa sur le dos du chat qui, se sentant agressé, bondit en l'air, et se mit à gambader dans toute la pièce, cassant au passage deux calculateurs et éparpillant plusieurs piles de dossiers, puis disparut entre les deux antennes. Katniss, jusque là retranchée dans un coin, se vit horrifiée et se lança machinalement à la poursuite de Buttercup. Gale et Johanna suivirent, leur instinct protecteur prenant le dessus, et entraînèrent Dorian sur le coup. Dans le laboratoire, l'atmosphère n'a jamais été aussi pesante.

 **Et voiciii le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, il est un poil plus long que le reste. J'ai choisi d'intégrer de nouveaux personnages, pour que l'histoire ne tourne pas qu'autour des personnages que l'on connaît déjà, pour agrandir le cercle des personnages principaux et pour me donner un peu plus de liberté dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Pour le moment, on a donc Dorian, responsable de la sécurité nationale, Oston, le ministre de la défense, et Milah, la seconde de Beetee. Je ne sais pas encore si mes nouveaux personnages auront un rôle majeur dans mon histoire, à suivre. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de finir et de poster la suite mais restez connectés quand même pour ne rien manquer ^^ n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) xx**

 **Update : J'ai procédé à une réécriture des précédents chapitres qui n'étaient pas assez satisfaisants à mes yeux, allez y faire un tour si vous le voulez :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le flash de lumière s'estompant peu à peu, Katniss retrouva doucement sa vue, tandis que sa raison en restait encore toute chamboulée. Elle se trouvait sur un toit d'immeuble. Elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Aucun élément du décor ne coïncidait avec ce qu'elle avait connu, et pourtant, tout cela lui semblait vaguement familier, comme si elle était déjà venue, dans une autre vie peut-être ? Les bâtiments, toutes les constructions étaient bien trop riches pour appartenir à Panem. Elle entendait de la foule en contrebas, de la musique bien rythmée venant de partout à la fois ; c'était une ville particulièrement animée. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?_

Katniss portait toujours sa veste en cuir, la veste de son père. Malgré le soleil et la chaleur oppressante, elle ne se résigna pas à l'enlever. C'était la seule chose qui lui prouvait encore qu'elle n'était pas folle. _Mais où est-ce que je suis ?_

Le tourbillon dans sa tête s'arrêta, et Katniss se remémora la raison pour laquelle elle avait traversé le _portail_. _Où sont les autres ? Où est ce foutu chat ?_

A défaut de Buttercup, celle-ci remarqua quelques mètres plus loin une voix, un visage, une silhouette, une jeune fille, plus grande et plus âgée certes, mais que Katniss reconnaîtrait entre mille.

\- Prim ?!

Sa voix se perdit dans l'émotion, qui submergea Katniss en un éclair. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer : sa sœur était morte devant ses yeux et la voilà devant elle. La façon dont elle était habillée surprit Katniss : la jeune fille portait une longue robe orange qui moulait sa ligne et flottait derrière elle, des escarpins si beaux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se payer encore quelques années plus tôt. Son visage était rayonnant de lumière, son sourire radieux. La scène était incompréhensible, mais Katniss ne put s'empêcher de courir la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Oh Prim…

\- Jennifer ?! Mais…

Celle-ci ne finit pas, les bras de Katniss l'étouffaient.

\- Jen ! Arrête tes conneries !

Sa voix était partagée entre l'autorité et l'hilarité.

\- Jennifer ! Tu me fais mal !

\- Pardon Prim, je te demande pardon… Tu vas bien ?

Katniss était sur le point de pleurer, sa sœur était devant elle, bien réelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Prim, je… je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais dis-moi que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Sois sérieuse un moment s'il-te-plaît Jennifer.

\- Jennifer… ?

Katniss eut un mouvement de recul. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans dire un mot de plus. Katniss comprit. Elle recula doucement, sans faire de bruit comme à la chasse. Pendant un moment, elle eut peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle mutation génétique créée dans le but de l'attirer puis de la tuer. Son sang se glaça. Puis elle se souvint que Snow n'était plus, que personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal de cette façon, du moins autant qu'elle en sache. Malgré tout, la peur, l'incompréhension, s'emparèrent d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas Prim…, murmura-t-elle enfin.

\- Non, moi c'est Willow.

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre six ! Et voilà l'arrivée de Willow Shields dans l'histoire ! J'adore cette actrice pas vous ? Elle est TROP mignonne ! Si mes calculs sont bons, ici elle a dix-neuf ans. Et ceci est la première rencontre acteur-personnage de la fanfic ^^ J'ai peut-être une proposition à vous faire mes lecteurs, vous pouvez me proposer des rencontres acteur-personnage dans les commentaires, j'essaierais de les mettre en scène ! Voilà pour le blabla inutile, enjoy xx**


End file.
